Talk:Toxic Lash/@comment-26353840-20150429020251/@comment-26353840-20150501022709
Yes I'm replying to my own post lol. So I've done a bit more testing today with regards to building an effective Contagion build. (numbers below) I found that while actually playing through missions (Void Def/Surv) that Venom isn't actually a move to be used at long range often on higher levels. I use Venom at close range (mid when needed). I mentioned Venom b/c in order to use Contagion effectively you need to cause as much damage to a single target with a melee atk as quickly as possible. What happens is one of the Venom spores will pop and spread allowing you to go from target to target without needing to recast Venom. The next step to this is figuring out how much duration you actually need. I found that I only need between 10 to 20 sec. (or even 5 sec depending on build) of Contagion. (Why even use Contagion?, well if you want to use mods on your weapon that aren't status mods then use Contagion.) The reason I use Contagion really comes from wanting to use Venom Dose and noticing that you need some type of duration on Venom and in turn you gain the use of Contagion without having to really focus in on it. Venom Dose Augment allows you to give team members toxin on all powers and all weapons. Ember with World on Fire turns to Gas and Volt Overload (need to test) should turn to Corrosive (there's Miasma for a 3rd of the energy when you think about it). Does Miasma suffer from building toward duration, yes and no. It does early game but late game Miasma ain't doing much against lvl 100-150 period. I think this is why Miasma although brief has a stun effect. Killing high level foes takes Venom with her to proc Viral and to cut through shields with Toxin (Venom Dose for team). (More team oriented) Using Molt is a bonus b/c it's a great ability that does a lot all at once plus if you're running Regenertive Molt you pretty much have become one of the toughest Warframes combining Rage and Rejuvenation (maybe max Vitality) but Corrosive Projection is so nice. Molt is my way of moving from 1 major battle to the next then recsasting it to explode and cause more Viral dmg/proc (higher HP with Power Strength) again you only need about 10 sec (5 to 8 sec). NUMBERS: Lets say your build has a Power Strength of 202% and you're using the Galitine or Gram (better imo) giving you 1,000 (exact dmg is higher) spin dmg. Contagion Power dmg from 202% Power Strength 0.75*2.02 = 151.5% 1,000*(1+1.515) = 2,515 Toxin Damage (spin atk) Now lets add in Energy Channel (you're going to have used a couple abilities prior to casting Contagion) to give us 200 dmg which is 2,715 dmg Also something you would want to add is Electricity, Fire or Ice depending on faction. Lets say you've added the channeling strength mod and you get crit dmg you're looking at easily 3K+ dmg from a single attack that can hit multiple enemies and should still use less energy than Miasma. I'm thinking someone could get Contagion up to 4K+ dmg from a single hit, add some life strike and you're keeping up a vicious cycle of dmg and HP restore. I will soon experiment with Energy Channel toggle switch. Simple answer is to use Contagion with HIGH dmg or HIGH crit dmg melee weapons. Gram, Dark Dagger (w/aug), Mire (w/aug) Scoliac Whip, Dex Dakra, Duel Ichor, Skana (w/aug) or Tipedo (maybe Fang/Fang Prime and Ether Daggers) Also if you proc Toxin and keep attacking you'll increase DoT since Toxin will stack. Contagion is a move that many have no clue of how to use. Think team and you'll figure out how to build it.